


Kylo’s Killer Bread

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars
Genre: #RFRDrabbleMeThis, Bread, F/M, Gen, Interview, Reporter, farmer - Freeform, organic bread, wheat farmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: This was a prompt for Reylo Fic Rec’s Drabble Me This.





	Kylo’s Killer Bread

Rey’s nerves are through the roof. It’s not every day she gets a call from the local paper looking to report on her efforts on the organic bread industry. She snorts at this. What a weird request. Why wouldn’t they pick anything else to write about? Bread, while it is her life, didn’t seem quite as exciting a story about the latest BINGO winners. Last month someone even won a car, but they weren’t the only one with the same card, and boy does she remember how crazed those women were about that! 

Regardless the the a woman’s voice that she assumed was the reporter started asking if she could do it over the phone. That was fine, Rey thought, but her tongue had already been loosened by the day. There was enough going on that she really did not need another person in her face asking questions, but her sass took over telling the woman that she’d miss out on the whole production if she stayed home. 

Sarcasm does not bode well for everyone. In fact, most do not understand her dry humor and so she does her best not to add to the fire. 

“Why don’t you just come down and I’ll give you a tour?” she asks sweetly.

Cheerily, the woman pipes up, “Oh! Wonderful! I’ve been a fan for years and would love to see where the magic happens,” the girl gushes. “I’m Kaydel by the way. And how does two sound?”

“Perfect. Come to the main building and we’ll get started from there. It’s tall and white, right next to ‘Silo K’, can’t miss it.”

———

Once Kaydel arrives, Rey can’t help but feel confident that she made the right choice. The girl is young, still in awe of the simpler things, which makes Rey’s heart swell. No reason to taint it with sarcasm or her mood from earlier.

“So, What notes do you have for me to review? Or questions you’d like to ask? I have pictures for you too, or you can take your own,” Rey rushes out. 

Kaydel only smiles brighter, asking if she’d like to sit down and go over everything with her. 

She does. 

“So this is what I have so far:

Rey Niima, 27, strong as the land she harvests from, has been a wheat farmer in Oregon her whole life. Hardships? She’s seen and conquered them. Victories since 2005 have been stacking since, now with her new line of healthy organic breads being sold in stores around the country. 

Today we sit down to get a first look with one of my heroes of the food industry to learn about her new brand: Kyla’s Killer Bread.”

It’s Rey’s turn to gush. She can’t believe anyone would react to her product like this, but now? Now she’s all pumped up and ready for the interview of a lifetime!

“This is wonderful! Thank you! What, um...what do you need from me?”

“Well, I wanted to get your insight on the name: Kylo’s Killer Bread,” she tilts her head to the side in question. “How’d you come up with that?“

“Oh,” Rey smiles. “Well, Kylo became the running name for a while now. You see, I have to alphabetize my silos to keep wheat content separate here. We treat the wheat, keeping it from being bleached so that the bread maintains the nutrients found on the back of the loaf sleeve. Every loaf, we have four now, has it’s own level of need in the proofing process so we have silos spread out to accommodate that.” 

Kaydel scratches through her notes making sure her phone is set to record it all too. 

“Out here in Oregon, as you know, the storms can get pretty wild. We had lost a few silos putting us back a few years before we started getting products on shelves within the state.”

“When you say we, do you mean your farmhands or?

“Yes, my friends work with me. Poe Dameron, Rose Tico, and Finn Trooper,” there’s a few others she makes mention to and the possibility of hiring a greenhorn too. “But they’re my partners in all of this. Everything is split, all the way down to the last cent after caring for the farm and transport. It’s just right since they do so much.”

Kaydel smiles, allowing Rey to continue. 

“So the name... We’ve been maintaining this for years now and our three strongest silos are K, L, and M. Two of which couldn’t be used because Lilo is a cartoon character, and Milo is a cat and in measurements Kilo is a Kilo... which we couldn’t exactly sell based on the name,” she rambles. ”Which had us switching the “i” to a “y” so it could technically be a name and there we had it. Kylo’s Killer Bread was born!”

Kaydel laughed at this. “And who is your muse? Is it someone who works here or someone in town?” 

This was a dangerous question to answer. Yes it was someone in town. A cute some one she’s been shamelessly pinning after hours at the local bar but has been too damned shy to even say hello to. Maybe this could be her shout out to this man, she thought.

“My muse? Well, there’s this guy I listen to on the regular at one of the lounges out here that got me thinking. My friend Rose, we’ve been friends for years now, helped me gain the nerve to try and draw him, which is what we have here. I wasn’t ever given lessons, and it barely looks like him, I think at least, but the guitar worked out. The pick is good for the design layout...and that muscle bump is no joke!” she snorts with laughter.

Kaydel grins. Her dimples show as her smile reaches her eyes.

“Do you think you’ll ever have the nerve to tell him he inspired this?”

“That he inspired my package design?” Rey laughs. “I’m pretty sure I just did through this interview, don’t you think?”

“What will you do if he ever comes looking for you?”

“Introduce myself finally, I guess. Maybe offer him a job, or my heart,” Rey laughs again. “Is that too forward?”


End file.
